Sun Rises
by antheunis011
Summary: After a long slumber, Naruto Uzumaki -?- is woken up to help the Dovakhiin against Alduin, the World eater. But why is he such a cold person. The one to guess his second family name (NOT NAMIKAZE) gets a cookie.
1. Awaken

**I don't own Naruto**

**Pairing: Naruto X suprise/hidden/secret**

* * *

In a cave, a good 60 miles away from the Throat of the World, the highest peak in Nirm, or Mortal plane, lies a cave, hidden by arts forgotten to this world. In this cave we find our small group, of 2 people.

Tharell, a nord, Dragonborn. He's a young lad, in his early 20's, with brown hair (**He looks like Asuma but younger and brown instead of black**). Tharell's attire consists of Wolf Armour, signifying his place as a Compainion of the Circle. On his hip is the sheathe for his Skyforge Steel sword, enchanted with light fire damage, and a Blades shield is on his left arm, that also has a light enchantment against fire damage. (Link on profile for the shield)

The entire wolf armour only has small stamina replenishment enchantment.

Beside him is his younger sister, a young mage by the name of Sylvia. Sylvia has shoulder lenght dirty blonde hair, green eyes like the forrest of Falkreath. She wears standard Mage robes, but painted in darker colours. She also has a Steel Sword. Her face is heart shapped with a little peachy nose, her cheeks are boobly, and she has this genral air of childishness around her.

Sylvia as a mage has not focused on any art, but she avoids the Necromancy tehniques, as they give her shivers and a bad fealing. She is really smart but a little gullible. She is 3 years younger, making her 19 years of age.

They have spent about 10 minutes in the cave, just looking over the walls linned with the strange markings. They were actually searching for several symbols as in order to open the door's with the symbol of the Uzumaki imprinted on them.

''Where is that symbol'' Tharell shouts as he leans on the wall, accidentally pushing it back. He stumbles forward as his sister turns around.

''Woah'' he says as the wall that was pushed starts to glow, before the glifs turn to ink, and start rearenging. Tharell backs up towards his sister. ''Ever heard of anything like this'' She shakes her head in 'no'

After several minutes , the seal represents a giant swirl, with a keyhole in it. Tharell takes the Swirl Key, given to them by the Greybeards, and pushes it in. He triest to twist it, but it doeesn't work.

''Ahhh, don't tell me you broke it already'' His sister whines at him as he rolles his eyes, before the key gets sucked in. The Symbols on the wall glow, before fading and the gates become unlocked.

Tharell turns to his sister and gives her a mocking grin, and she punches him in the elbow. ''lucky'' she mutters and walks into the room. The room is bare save for several more seals and a single light brown coloured tomb.

* * *

On the tomb are 6 symbols, that slowly glow, before the lid fades away. When it is completely gonne, they can see a young looking male, with whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair, which is short spiky blonde has several red tips. He is wearing strange, to them, clothes.

He is wearing black fabric, covering his Lower arms, torso and legs. The armour looks to be light, but varios small metal pieces are made of Ebony metal, such as armguard plates, and the small but flexible piece of armour on his torso. Tharell turns and looks at his slightly blushing sister. ''So what now''

She clears her blush and looks at him strangely. ''eh?'' he asks her again.

''What now'' She looks at him wierdly. ''I don't know, The Greybeards told you the process'' she places an arm on her hips as he chuckles. ''Yeah about that'' He scrathes his cheek. ''I wasn't really paying attention to that part''

''You mean to tell me we fough all those Tailed Fox Statues just for nothing.'' She yells at him, her fists shaking, and Tharell backs away, but a slight groan interupts them. They look at the male, who is now awake and is staring at them with azure blue, but dead eyes.

Naruto getts up and looks around, before he gets up and walks to the wall. Placing a hand on the wall, the room is soon engulfed in light, before the walls turn to a wood like structure, with several seals on the sides and a mat in the center where the tomb used to be. The last wall is filled with strange looking swords, and some strange knives.

As Sylvia was staring at the effects of the rune-like scriblings, Tharell is looking at the male, who is now turned towards them, arms crossed and a neutral face, betraying no emotion. He narrows his eyes for a momment before speaking.

''What are you doing here, wolf'' Naruto asks and Tharell freezes. He looks at his sister who was still staring at the wall with weapons.

''How did you know?'' He asks and Naruto snorts. ''You smell like one. So Dovakhiin'' Naruto speaks the word with some distaste. ''Why have you come here.''

Tharell frowns, before speaking. ''Paarthurnax said that he was going to, hold you by your word, he said that he would know what you mean'' Naruto nodds and after a mommenz of silence speaks. ''Alduin is back'' He asks and the 2 humans in the room freeze.

''Yes, how did you know'' Tharell asks, curios. According to Paarthurnax, the guy was was asleep for a long time. Naruto snorts, but doesn't dignify to give him a straight answer.

''Not something you need to know. So I guess its time to save the world once again'' Naruto says in a mocking, cold tone and Tharell frowns again. He watches as Naruto walks towards the wall, before taking several things. As Naruto was taking his weapons, Saiya speaks.

''So mister, what's your name'' The bubly girl asks and Naruto sparred her a mere glance, before he reached for a hilt that had 2 curved like horns pointing towards the space where a blade should be and strapped it to a belt he placed on himself. ''Naruto Uzumaki Vo...'' Naruto stopped and looked at his neklace, a single ring hanging on it.

''Just Naruto'' He said in a dead voice, as he strapped the sheat of a weapon on his back, a Katana, but less curvy and short, like an Akawiri sword, but the stell seems to be made of a mix of steel and Ebony, giving a reflection on a black surface. It's hilt was basic, with black strapings on it.

''And what were those runes, i never saw them before. ''She asked and Naruto just continued to put on several small puches, after looking through them, and filled with several sheets of paper, some ink, wire and several strange daggers. He places a speacial pouch on his right hip.

''Uzumaki fuinjutsu, a dead art'' Naruto replies and takes out a small scroll, before placing it on the ground in the center. He makes a ram sign, and everything is covered with scribles, before they start to retract into the scroll. After a minute, the room is gonne, leaving a bare cave.

Naruto then stands up and starts walking. Tharell rans up to him ..''Hey where are you going.'' He asked and Anruto didn't spare him a glance.'' To talk with that old overgrown lizard Paarthurnax'' Naruto stepps out to the light of day, and hisses for a momment.

He putts on a black cloak, red clouds sported over the fabric, and a straw hat with a single bell.

Looking around, he spotts the Throat of the World and starts walking towards it. In the cave Sylvia looks at her brother who shruggs. ''Maybe he got up on the wrong foot'' He says as they catch up to him.


	2. The begining of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Elder Scrolls. I do however own a nice Car.**

**Both the Naruto Verse and Elder Scrolls will be a little AU-ish. (artificial Univ.- customized)**

* * *

The group has been moving at a reasonable pace, and has made good time with the trip. They have already passed about 40 miles, and it was getting late. Naruto glanced behind and saw that while tired and sleepy, they still could move forward. He gripped his head with one arm, and stopped. Looking around, he found a nice small patch of grass that was surrounded by the large trees.

''We will rest here'' Naruto said over his shoulder as he looked under his hat at them. He titled his head and was awarded by a jingle of the bells.

After they took out their bed rolls from their satchels, Sylvia made a fire to cook a soup. She was talking with Tharell when she noticed Naruto siting under a tree, leggs crossed and eyes closed. Once the food was cooked she offered some to Naruto, who said he wasn't hungry.

In a few short minutes after dinner, the 2 fall asleep and Naruto looked at the twin moons of Nirm, before dissapearing, im a small explosion of shadows, and reapering 20 feet away. He took of his hat, before dissapearing once again, this time leaving behind only a gentle breeze and a few leafs to fall to the ground.

* * *

As the group made of a _werewolf-Dovakhiin_, a _mage_ and (_Secret)_ made their way through the forest towards the village of Ivarstead the next day, Naruto took in the sights.

There were several destroyed cabins in the vicinity. '_A conflict of some kind maybe, dragon's wouldn't attack lone huts if there are villages nearby'_

With that in mind Naruto turned and looked at the Dovakhiin. He didn't like them, not after what Sergey did. He despised them and their existance, mostly becouse almost each one of them became an ass, thinking of himself as a God of Mortals. He cut his ties with them after that.

Naruto glanced at his right hand, where a special scar could be found. He gribbed his hand into a fist, the knuckles turning white from the pressure. He returned his gaze on Tharell and released his fist.

Tharell noticed the blonde looking at him, and decided to ask. ''What is it Naruto?'' They saw Naruto narrow his eyes at them before they walked up a hill and he spoke.

''I am guessing that mankind is at war once again'' Naruto said and Tharell noticed the biterness hidden under a plain tone, not knowing if it was becouse of the war or somthing else, and decided to file it away for later topics. Sylvia answered the rethorical question.

''Yes, the 2 sides are Stormcloak rebels and the Imperial troops. The Yarl of Winterhelm supposedly use the Thu'um to kill the King of Skyrim, and wants to take the trone, so he proclaimed himself the True King of Skyrim. The Empire didn't take too kindly to that and the war soon erupted.'' She summerised the situation in a few short words.

Naruto shook his head but let the issue rest. It was no longer his job to take care of humanity and he gave up on the notion of world peace a long time ago. The sentient species, all of them, were selfish by nature. The idea of free thought brought the idea of Identity, and that brought the question of _Myslef, me._

As long as such thing existed, conflict would spread. It was something that took Naruto manny years to realise. At one point, the idea that peace could be achieved was hiven life once again, but man and man-alike turned on each other. Naruto was sure it was pointless. As they walked up the cobble path, Naruto remembered one of the few faces from his days as a _Shinobi._

'_Nagato, what would you think of this world. Wars no longer start out of love, but pure selfish reasons such as wealth. I am sorry i couldn't bring the peace you wanted'_ Naruto though as they reached the bridge. Naruto stopped walking along the cobble path and looked at the forksign.

'_Riverwood, Ivarstead, Riften, not much has changed, the village seems to be smaller than i remember though'_ Naruto though as they passed over the bridge. Tharell and Sylvia greeted somebody named Klimmek, and Naruto walked towrds the Vilemyr Inn. He did stop as he heard somebody calling for Tharell.

* * *

Tharell and Sylvia were talking with Klimmek, and asked a few quetions about his life, and how was his wife. They were interupted when 3 people dressed in strange armour walked up to them.

Their helmets seemed to be made of bone, and the design looked somewhat like a dragon's skull. They clothes, brown in colour, an intertwoned tunic. The gauntlets were spiky, made also out of bone, and the right hand was completely incased in it.

The lead one by the looks of it, stepped up and spoke. ''You, are you the one they call Dragonborn.'' Her tone was a mix between mocking, amused and hostile. The woman somehow managed to mix the 3 tones perfectly in one sentance.

Klimmek and Sylvia looked at Tharell, who shrugged. ''The Greybeards seem to think so, who's asking''

The lead one backed away towards the other's and spoke. ''Your lies fall on deaf ears deceiver. We know you are the false dragonborn'' By now the group drew weapons, prompting Tharell and Sylvia to do the same. Klimmed didn't carry his axe at the moment so he backed away. Naruto leaned on the wall and observed what was happening thorugh a lazy eye. He wanted to see how much skill this ..Tharel had. He hoped he knew what he was doing, as he didn't want to train him.

''You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's returr. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart. When Lord Milak appears all shall bear withness. None shall stand to opose him.'' The 2 cultist charged, and one backed away to begin casting spells. He began to gather Magicka, or spiritual energy in his palms, a frosts haze appearing in it.

Cultis number A charged at Sylvia, who put up a ward to protect her from a frost spell. Sylvia's ward soon crumbled, and she had to send an unfinished firebolt at the cultist. The cultis dodged it, and tried slashing at her with his sword. Sylvia's however managed to draw her sword and used it to parry. She followed the trust and stabbed the men in the chest.

Inside her palm, a small fire appeared, and she blasted the man with a flame. She backed away, and stabbed the sword into the ground, as the Cultist seemed to be healing himself. She prepared a Firebolt and fired it into his chest, burning away the fabric.

The Cultist shrugged it off moments later and tried to decapitate her. She conjured a familiar and used it as a tackler, before picking the sword and stabing the man in the chest.

Naruto was siprised see her show such skill with the blade, even if it was brief. The ability to parry such a strike and continue with your own stab wasn't something you see everyday, but the sour mood at having to use a weapon istead of spells was clear on her face. That or the fact that she had to take a life.

Naruto flicked one of his kunai, a light blue outline on it. It pierced the man's arm, and caused the ice spell to backfire. The man was incased in ice. Naruto frowned. That kunai should have pierced him and the next tree behind him. Glancing at Tharell, who seemed to be in a sword lock with the cultist, he watched the short duel of swords, which showed that while entusiastic and a fair ammount of intuition, Tharell had no form, outside of random slashing.

Naruto took took a piece of the bone and placed it in his satchel. He walked up to Tharell who was reading a letter. Tharell noticed Naruto, and while his body language screamed bored, and face as expersionless as ever, he did show some interest in the letter.

Tharell flipped it and read out loud. ''Board the vessel... Return with word of your succss, and Miraak shall be most pleased'' Sylvia looked at him nad Naruto with a questioning stare. ''So what does that mean''

Naruto spoke as he turned around and walked into the inn. ''Seems that somebody out there wants your head Dragonborn.'' He opened the door, and walked in.

Tharell and Sylvia helped the Hold Guards dispose of the bodies, and Tharell took several pouches of gold of them. A few minutes later, Naruto exited the Inn with a loaf of bread in his hands. Naruto looked at them and noticed that they seemed to have plenty of energy left.

''Let's go, I am not getting any younger and want to get this over with.'' Naruto said sarcastically.

Tharell and Syliva walked up to the beggining of the journey of the _**70000**_ steps, before turnign around to see Naruto fill a small flask with water. He placed it in his pouch and looked up the mountain. He then looked at the stone tablet.

'_Hmm, that is new'_ He thought to himself. He walked to it and read out loud. ''Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus. Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs. For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land''

'_Not all Mundus'_ Naruto though before he turned and looked at the 2. ''Sylvia, you are good with the swords. But you want to uae magic. Yes?'' Naruto said and she nodded. She seemed to happy that he praised her.

Then his gaze turned to Tharell. ''You, on the other hand are a brute. You have no form. How you managed to kill 3 dragons, is a mistery to me. Perhaps you were just there when they died. That seems more plausible'' Naruto said and placed a hand on the stone, before walking up the steps at a normal pace.

Tharell looked at Sylvia who seemed to wear an amused smirk. ''How did he know i was near 3 dragoons when they died'' She shrugged and happily skipped up the steps. Happy that she was better than her brother, even if she wanted to use magic.

* * *

Dovakhiin - Dragonborn, a mortal born in a humanoid body with a soul of a Dovah, a dragon.

Thu'um - Shout. The voice of the Dovah, capable of magnitudal feats.

70000 steps: The map is larger in my fic. For ex: the distance Between Riverwood and Whiterun is about 2-3 miles in game, here it is 20-30. As such, the mountain that is sipposedly the highest in the world, should have more than a 7000 steos to it.


	3. The Climb- Day 1

The group made their journey across the first 1000 steps. The air was getting noticably colder, and not to far above snow was formed on the rocks. Naruto took a deep breath and seemed to enjoy it, the clear air of the mountains. One of the few things he could still enjoy. He thought bitterly.

As they reached a small turn, having reached a cliff, another stone tablet waited there. Naruto took a glance and read it as they walked past. '**_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus. The Dragons presided over the crawling masses. Men were weak then, and had no voice.'_**

Naruto shook his head at that and thought it over. He still didn't know what was the connection between the Juubi and Akatosh, but he knew there was one.

He knew that men from where he came from were not weak. Although during the clan wars the most skillfull would be around low Jonin, there were men that could turn the world assunder near the end. Example would be in Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. A simple battle would turn into landscape rearengment upon the arrival of one. The first could call down meteors from the sky, how, Naruto still didn't know, maybe it was becouse of the Rinnegan. The second could grow forest left and right like it was going out of style.

After a long time training in Doton, which was by far Naruto's worst element, he tried to use Mokuton. Back then he was still somewhat brash and it was a challange for him. In the end the secret of Wood Release was in the Yang Release, the ability to give life where there is none.

After that, he tried to create a seal that would help him with the unique Kekkai Genkai Release. Naruto managed to get some level of Wood Manipulation, but it was rather Unique. Due to his connection with Nature, the Things he created from Wood would have a life of it's own. It took his about a decade to create a seal that would make normal wooden contructs. Who ever wondered how the Spriggans came to be hmm?

The new seal however was much weaker than that original, as it had to divert a lot of chakra into filters to clean of the Nature Chakra out of it. Becouse of that his Mokuton was much much lower. Compared to that ANBU, what was his name, something on Y, he was a rookie. It would take him several minutes to manipulate the energy enough to gain results. But Naruto was okay. He didn't plan on using such things in combat anyway.

Naruto was so absorbed into his own thoughts that he spent about an hour climbing in silence. Glancing at the sky, it was getting dark. Glancing behind, hidden by his straw hat, Naruto noticed that they were slightly tired, having climbed about 10 000 steps by now. The trek was exausting and Naruto mentally commended them for their stamina. Of course, he would die before he said that outloud.

''There should be a clearing behind this uplift, we will stop there. I expect to be past quarter point tomorrow, understood'' Naruto asked and the 2 nodded. As they reached the end of the uplift, the winds picked up, sending the chiling winds into their faces. Becouse of the cold, the wind could be phisically seen.

The Throat of the World was a huge mountain. It would test your resolve, your conviction and your physical abillities. The only reason why pillgrims could reach the old temple was becouse of the steps carved into the mountain.

As they descended to the small plateou, Naruto walked towards the next stone. On it, chiseled into the stone, was written. '_**The fledling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices: But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts**__.'_ Naruto's eyes had a far away look, most likely remembering something from his memories.

_'_'Alright, time to set up camp.'' Tharell said as he used some Magicka to crete fire in his palms to keep himself warm.

His sister was doing much better, having used a spell that coated the body with heat. She however didn't have all that much clothing like her brother did though, as he carried the warm Wolf armour. Unseen by the 2 Nords, a FrostSpider, a large one at that, was above them, and was gazing at them hungrily.

Naruto glanced at the creature. He made a snake handsign, fingers intertwined, pointing upwards and the left thumb on the outside. Sending chakra to his feet, where a seal for easier creation of Wood tehniques stood, he mentally ordered the tree's around it to create small cuffs around it's legs. The proceess took about 3 minutes.

Releasing the handsign, he walked to the edge of the cliff they were on, before sitting down. Taking another deep breath, he shuddered as the cold entered his systems. Relaxing himself, he became one with Nature, and went on to sense the creatures around him. His reach so far was 20 km as a sensor.

'_hmm, interesting, a pack of werewolfs is 3 miles up. I wonder what will the Dovakhiin do when facing his own kin'_ Naruto stayed there, silently observing the world through his senses, acquired by years of exposure to senjutsu. When he was calm, he spontaneously became one with nature, there was no need to enter some kind of Sage mode, as the energies of the world already coursed through his body.

* * *

Sylvia opened her eyes to see the sun slowly rise. Rubing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked at the small fire that was still alive, giving them heat. She spoted her brother a few feet away, clutching his sword in sleep. She looked around and noticed that Naruto's bed roll was not there.

'_Now that i think about it, he didn't fall asleep here with us'_ With those words in mind, she created a small flame spell, and heated herself up. Taking some meat from her satchel, she placed snow in a Iron pot and melted it, before adding her spell to the fire, in order to cook the meat somewhat faster. She looked through the satchel to find any ingredients she could use for a soup.

After placing all the ingredients into the pot, she got up and spoted Naruto sitting on the edge of the cliff, in a meditative pose, arms resting on his legs. She approached him slowly. Becouse of the sunrise, his hair, which she didn't see all that often since he always wore that straw hat, glowed slightly. The now gentle winds moved it slightly and his face was the epitome of clamness and peace.

''Yes Sylvia'' His voice startled her and she looked uo to see his eyes opened, locked at her but his face now wore the same blank expression she saw for the last 2 days. She blushed at being caught staring but quickly hid it. ''Uhh, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I made sure that the fire was hot so it can be cooked fast'' Naruto nodded and turned his eyes back to the sunset.

He didn't like sleeping. He couldn't sleep. Becouse everytime he did, it would be nice. All the things he lost would be there, he would be having a nice quite life back at his small cottage. He would enjoy it greatly and then he would wake up and realise that he had nothing left in this world, besides his life and skills. A cursed existance for all the good deeds he did.

When he meditated, he wouldn't dream. His body would take what little rest it needed and he would just observe the Nature at its work. He could feel the flaps of a butterly and the growl of a wolf, as they were tied with the Nature. Mankind, and other species, like Orcs have long ago lost their connection woth Nature, and so he couldn't sense them.

Standing up, he placed the straw hat back on, adding chakra to stick it to his head so that the winds don't blow it away. He aproached the fire and took a cup, taking a small amount of the warm soup, before he moved back to his spot, a quiet jingle his only companion.

As Tharell ate, he looked into his satchel.''Hey sis, how much food do we have left.'' He asked as he noticed that he had just enough for 3 days. Sylvia looked through her own and had a small frown grazing her beautiful face. ''I have enough for today and tommorow. We should restock once we go back to Ivarstead.'' She said as she extinguished the fire.

Tharell got up, packing up his sleep roll, he put his shield back on. He then looked around. ''Where's Naruto'' Tharell asked. His answer was a dead body of a huge Frostbite spider falling behind him, it's legs cut off and several holes where the eyes should be.

He looked up to see Naruto flick his swords to get rid of the blood, before he jumped down. Sylvia's eyes widen in horror. '_He won't survive a fall from that height'_ Completely missing up the fact that she had no idea how he climbed up there.

Naruto fliped in midair, landing in a sillent crouch before glancing around the campsite. ''Let's move Dovakhiin, Sylvia'' Naruto said as he choose to ingore the wide eyed looks he was receiving from the 2 young Nords. He started to walk up the next set of stairs and passed the tablet he read yesterday.

Tharell shook his head at the strange man. He looked human, but was somehow nearly as old as Paarturnax. He was cold, emotionless, and could survive a fall froma 90 foot cliff. '_What is he.'_


	4. The Climb- Days 2-5

**My grammar. STOP BITCHING AND BECOME MY BETA if it has such a negative effect on you.**

**okay disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or The Elder Scrolls. Or Coca-Cola, or Miscrosoft, or EA, or Nike, or T-com, or Ford, or F-303, or the Vindicator Attack bombers ... (crowd: **SHUT UP)** *author pouts**

* * *

Naruto was taking up the rear, for no reason other than seeing how will this encounter bode for the 2 Nords. For a man that had nothing, one of the ways for him to find comfort in small things, or different situations and just observe how people act in them. They have been climbing for about 2 hours, and Naruto last sensed the pack somewhere around here.

As Tharell was arguing with his sister about something Naruto had no interest in, Naruto decided to try and guess what could happen.

The Werewolfs might be feral, or lost in bloodlust, or they could be in control. While Tharell would have a better chance against them, as being a werewolf made his muscles and bones stronger, and metabolism quicker. His sister, well she could react in various ways. From going hysterical to holding her ground in defiance. They also might be left alone, just becouse Tharell smelled like one of them.

Tharell and Sylvia seemed to be oblivios to the blonde's musings as they climbed upwards. Naruto looked around, discretly as not to arrouse suspicion from either side. He cared little about whetever they lived or died. He finally spoted the 3 wolfs in crouched positions, observing them over a cliff. From their position, they could charge fast and quiet.

They however didn't. They turned around and left them be. Naruto was a little dissapointed, he wanted to see the Hercine's boys rough it out. Inwardly sighing, he spotted another tablet.

**'****_Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied man. Together they taught men to use the Voice. Then Dragon war raged, Dragon against Tongue'_**

* * *

''Can we stop'' Tharell asked as they reached a small cave, hidden by a tree. The weather was getting less favorable. It started with a little snow and gradually increased into a blizzard. While he could use the Voice to make it stop temporarly, they would still need to wait it out somewhere.

Tharell looked at Naruto, who didn't seem to mind the wheater at all, like it was nothing. Naruto looked back at him, and then at Sylvia, who seemed to be getting really tired. She was also shivering slighty, maybe her spell has faltered.

He then looked up, towards the peak, mentally evaluating how far have they travelled. He was getting slightly annoyed by the fact that they had to stop again. It was the third day of their climb. Besides Naruto killing a dear and making a meal out of it, nothing interesting happened over the course of the last 24 hours.

''Fine'' He finally relented, and asnwered in a monotone voice. They approached the cave and looked inside, checking to see if there are any predators waiting for them. As Naruto entered, he sent chakra to the seal on his feet, and waited for the wood they will use for heating to burst out of the rock.

After about 5 minutes, a small ammount of wood appeared, and Naruto released the Mi handsign. Sylvia looked at the wood in awe. She just saw the guy create wood out of nothing. '_That spell is wicked. I wonder if he could teach me'_ She though before casting a fire spell and lightning the wood on fire.

Once she was warm again, she turned away from the fire and towards Naruto, who was standing at the entrance of the cave. Deciding to try out her luck, she approached him and asked.

''What kind of magic was that. I've never heard of someone being able to create wood like that. Control already existing yeah, but not create wood.'' She asked. Naruto either didn't hear her, or didn't care.

Sylvia sighed. This Naruto guy didn't seem to be of the most pleasant company. What little positive attitude he showed back in Ivarstead was by now completely gonne. It was like nothing mattered to him. He would just stare of the mountain, into the distance, not even engaging in conversation with them. Turning around, she placed her bedroll in front of the source of heat and laid inside it, snuggling herself into the warm fur-leather mix.

* * *

**_'Men prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world. Proving for all that their voice too was strong. Although their sacrifices were many fold'_**_' _ That was another tablet the group passed. Naruto's cloak belowed in the winds. The bell would every oce in a while let out a jingle, but other than moving his legs, Naruto was motionless.

They passed a pilgrim about an hour ago. The man seemed perfectly fine and Naruto wondered how did he manage to slip through all the predators. He didn't carry a weapon, well maybe a dagger, but it would be hidden in that case. Hidden and useless.

It was nearing nightime, the sky was painted in manny colours, illuminated by the Northern Lights. Naruto was using chakra to create a small ball of light. The jutsu he was using was the basis for the Magelight spell, a small orb of light floating around it's caster.

After making a stop in the cave, Naqruto didn't want to stop again so soon, so they were going to climb most of the night, leaving only about 5 hours rest. As they were walking, Naruto couldn't shake the fealing that he was being watched, off. He didn't want to stop in order to connect with the Nature, so he would just have to suck the fealing up. Even if they were being wathced, Naruto wouldn't care all that much. All he needed was to reach the Dragon, and hear what the lizard wanted.

''Uh look, another tablet'' Sylvia said, as they rounded past a tree. It would appear that they missed the tablet on the first 2 climbs they did up the mountain.

**_'With roaring tongues, the sky-children conquered. Founding the first Empire with sword and Voice. Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this_ world'** Naruto managed to keep the scoff of his face at reading that. Once the threat was over, greed imediatly settled in, and people he thaught how to fight thought of themselves as Deities.

* * *

It was finally the fifth, and hopefully the last day of their trek. The distance between High Hrotgar and the peak of the mountain was about a mile, but this part didn't have stairs. And it was constantly surrounded by a hard blizzard. With winds so strong that they could rip apart the flesh from bones.

Naruto unsealed a piece of meat from a few days ago, and put it into the pot, in order to give the soup more flavour, and to cook the meat somewhat. While normal food was not really his tastebuds's and instincts's favorite, he could eat it.

He slowly strimmed the soup as Sylvia's woke up with a yawn. Apperantly, out of the 2 silbings, she was the early riser. As her eyes landed on him, she put on a small smile and cheerfully waved at him. ''Good morning'' She said.

Naruto glanced towards her, before refocusing on the pot, not even grunting in response. A small frown marred her face. As she reaplied the spell for the heat coating, she started to pack. A hand on her shoulder about 10 minutes later startled her and she saw Naruto holding a cup of soup, offering it towards her.

'_Maybe he isn't that bad_' She though as she gratefully took the cup. ''Thank you'' She said, and Naruto turned around, but his answer reached her ears. ''Don't get used to it, Sylvia. As soon as I hear what that over-grown lizard wants, I'm leaving this little group'' The voice was flat, and the way Naruto said it, meant he didn't care if he insulted her or hurt her fealings by it.

Walking toward Tharell, Naruto kicked him into the rubs. Tharell's armour absorbed most of the damage, but is still hurt and the man woke up with a jump. ''Wh..What'' He asked.

''Pack up, and eat what you can. We are leaving'' Naruto said, and started to climb up. Tharell quickly scuped up his bedroll, taking the pot and eating what he could. It took him about 10 minutes, so he was forced to run up in order to catch up with Naruto.

**_'The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled. Jurgen Windcaler began his Seven year meditation. To understand how strong Voices could fail_**' The tablet labeled XIX showed. It was by this tablet that Tharell caught up with Naruto and his sister who gave him a cheerful smile. Naruto's reaction, was as expected. There was none.


End file.
